a cold day
by Tsu4321
Summary: Just a little Story You can find the comic on deviantart on japandragon's profile under the same name. warning Sonadow the story is in English and in French http://japandragon./


I don't own the Sonic or Shadow the belong to SEGA ^^

Sonic et Shadow ne m'appartiennent pas ^^ Ils sont la propriété de SEGA ^^

A cold day

French/ Français

Shadow prenait une pause et marchait dans une clairière, c'était l'hiver et il faisait froid, plus froid que tout les autres. L'hiver allait être rude cette année.

- Mphm je déteste ce temps.

Shadow portait une longue écharpe verte qui lui couvrait le cou et le menton, elle lui prenait les épaules lui évitant ainsi d'avoir froid.

- je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi ...

La neige était haute et il ne pouvait pas voir ses pieds.

- Raah je ne vois même pas où je marche ! Je vais me... Wouah !

Il était tombé dans la neige et il en avait plein la bouche.

- Pfou ! Sur quoi j'ai butté ?! Grr !

Il déblaya un peu et vis une masse bleue sous la neige.

- Sonic !

La masse bleue sur laquelle avait trébuché Shadow n'était autre que le héros bleu. Il était recouvert d'égratignures et semblait inconscient. Shadow s'agenouilla auprès du pauvre hérisson et le secoua un peu.

- Hé imposteur ! Réveilles toi ! Bon sang !

Shadow le pris dans ses bras et courut en direction de chez lui. Il allongea le hérisson d'azur sur son divan et parti cherché le kit médical. Quand il revint, Sonic respirait difficilement, était roulé en boule, toussait un peu, mais le plus surprenant était que les fines gouttelettes de sueur étant présentes sur tout son corps le faisait scintiller à la lumière de la lampe.

Shadow retint son souffle. Sonic était magnifique, mais il était blessé.

-" Ou...oui les blessures..."

Shadow s'approcha du héros mais ....

Mais Sonic se retourna et manqua de tomber par terre. Shadow se précipita pour le récupérer, et l'attrapa alors qu'il tombait. Sonic se retrouva sur Shadow. Soudain Sonic l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort, comme un ours en peluche.

-"Wouah ! Uh ..." So...Sonic ?

Sonic se blottis encore plus dans la fourrure de Shadow.

- Euh ...

Le hérisson noir était complètement rouge.

- Bon...

Il essaya de sortir de l'étreinte du héros bleu mais n'y arrivais pas.

- Je crois que je vais devoir dormir comme ça ...

Très vite le sommeil arriva et la rêve commença. Un rêve dans lequel lui et Sonic était très proche. Un rêve où il dominait totalement le héros bleu. Murmures et cries de plaisir s'échappant de la tendre bouche de sa proie. Les ongles de Sonic qui s'enfonçait dans son dos. La chaleur des deux corps. Leurs langues se battant sans cesse. Et les rythmes de leurs cœurs qui battaient comme un seul.

Malheureusement Shadow se réveilla à cause d'un grand bruit.

- Ah mince !

Shadow se précipita à la cuisine. Et il y vit Sonic à quatre pattes ramassant des bouts de verre par terre. Le héros bleu lui tournait le dos et Shadow avait une vue parfaite du postérieur de Sonic. Tout de suite une vision frappa Shadow ... lui prenant tendrement Sonic par les hanches, entrant doucement en lui, et l'être de saphir haletant, murmurant son nom, puis le criant de toutes ses forces par pure extase.

Shadow se frappa la joue se qui fit se retourner Sonic.

- Oh désolé Shadow ! Je voulais mettre la compote que j'ai faite dans un saladier mais il m'a glissé des mains ^^.

- Ce n'est pas grave ... tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ...

- Non, non ^^, il levis sa main et vit du sang, ah si enfin de compte ^^.

- Ne bouge pas ... je viens te chercher.

Et Shadow traversa la cuisine pleine de verre pris son partenaire dans ses bras et l'emmena sur son canapé. Là il commença à lécher les plaies causée pas le verre. C'est à ce moment là que l'imagination de Sonic commença à travailler. Shadow au dessus de lui suçant sa langue, son cou, son ventre et à l'endroit où personne ne l'avait encore touché.

- Euh Sh...Shadow ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me lèches-tu la main ?

- La salive à un grand pouvoir cicatrisant, plus que les produits pharmaceutiques ^^.

- Ah d'accord ^^."Est-ce que j'aimerais Shadow par hasard ? Non c'est impossible ..."

- Sonic ?

- Uh ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux qu'hier en tout cas ^^

- Bien ^^ Que voudrais-tu pour déjeuner ?

- Mmmm chili dog ?

Un sourire rare illumina le visage de Shadow.

- Je m'en doutais ^^ Je vais les faire attends moi là.

- D'accord ^////^.

Et Shadow le laissa seul. Sonic n'en revenait pas ... Shadow ? Sourire ? Un vrai un grand chaleureux sourire ? Qui en plus lui était destiné ?

- "Wouah ! Un sourire pour moi ?"

Sonic rougissait de plus belle. Il était tellement déboussolé ...

- Sonic ! C'est prêt !

- J'arrive Shadow !

Et il se précipita dans la cuisine pour y trouver une assiette pleine à ras bord de chili dog. La salive montait à la bouche de Sonic et lui donnait un air atrocement adorable. Ses grand yeux émeraudes étaient tout écarquillés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses mains jointes ...

- Aww Shadow ! C'est vraiment trop !

Il se jeta sur l'assiette de chili dog, se léchant doucement les doigts à chaque fois qu'il en finissait un pour savourer la saveur du plat, qui selon lui, était le meilleur du monde.

- "Il est vraiment adorable ... euh ... oh et puis tant pis ..."

Et le hérisson noir se mit à contempler le héros bleu ... jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'en aperçoive.

- Shadow je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- "Oui me laisser t'embrasser" Euh non ^^ non rien Sonic ^^.

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien depuis un moment ? Tu as les yeux dans le vague ...

- "Bien sur ... c'est parce que tu es magnifique" Non, non ^^ ça va Sonic ^^ je te jure ^^.

- D'accord si tu le dit ^^.

Sonic se leva avec une grâce que Shadow ne suspectait pas et se dirigea vers l'évier. On aurait dit la parfaite femme au foyer ...

Dans l'imagination de Shadow :

- Sonikkun ! Je suis rentré !

- Ah tu tombe bien j'ai fini le diner ^^.

Sonic s'avançant doucement vers moi me prenant fermement par la cravate et me tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Fin du rêve ^^

Sonic agitait sa main devant la tête de Shadow.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis un moment...

- Non, non je t'assure ! Tout va bien !

Shadow souris un peu faussement et s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Sonic poussa Shadow sur le canapé et grimpa sur son torse. Shadow était vraiment surprit et ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Shadow dit moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Sonic je ! "Aller dis le !" Je t'aime !

Sonic était abasourdis.

- Tu...m'aimes?

- Oui...de tout mon cœur...ton corps, ta personnalité, ta joie de vivre...tout ça me rend fou...mais maintenant si tu me...Mmmm ?

Une paire de lèvres c'étaient scellée avec celle de Shadow. Sonic y mettait tout la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve, et, après un long moment, il se retira.

- Shadow je t'aime aussi...

Il posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de son futur amant, qu'il aimait de tout son être...

Shadow souris, et serra Sonic d'une étreinte protectrice. Il caressa doucement son dos et porta sa tête contre la sienne afin de retrouver les douces lèvres qu'il avait quittées il y a un instant.

English/ Anglais

Shadow was taking a break and he was walking through a clearing, it was winter and it was very cold, colder than the other. Winter had promised to be harsh this year.

- Mphm I hate this weather.

Shadow was wearing a long green scarf that was covering his neck and chin, it was taking his shoulder, so like that he wasn't cold.

- I better go home...

The snow was so high that he couldn't see his feet.

- Rrrr I can't even see where I'm walking ! I'm going to... Woooaa !

He had fallen in the snow and he had plenty of it in his mouth.

-Pff ! I've rigged on what !? Grr !

He cleared away a little and noticed a blue mass in the snow.

- Sonic !

The blue mass on which Shadow had stumbled no one other than the blue hero. He was covered with scratches and seemed unconscious. Shadow knelt near the poor hedgehog and shook him a little.

-Hey faker ! Wake up ! Damm it !

Shadow took him in his arms and ran to his house. He laid the azure hedgehog on his couch and went take the medical kit. When he returned, Sonic was breathing difficultly, was curled up coughing a little, but the most surprising was that the small droplets on his body were making him shine under the lamp's light.

Shadow retained his breath. Sonic was splendid but he was injured.

- "Y-Yes the wounds..."

Shadow approached the hero but...

But Sonic turned over and was about to fall on the floor. Shadow rushed to Sonic and caught him while he was about to fell. Sonic was on Shadow. Suddenly Sonic embraced Shadow tightly as if he was a teddy bear.

- "Wooa ! Uh..."So...Sonic ?

Sonic nuzzled Shadow's fur even more.

- Uh...

The black hedgehog was completely red.

- So...

He tried to make Sonic let go of him but he failed.

- I believe that I'll have to sleep like that...

Very quickly the sleep arrived and a dream begun. A dream in which him and Sonic were very close. A dream where he was dominating the blue hero completely. Murmurs and cries of pleasure escaping from the tender mouth of his prey. The nails of Sonic sinking in his back. The warmth of the two bodies. Their tongues fighting unceasingly. And the rhythms of their heart, beating as only one.

Unfortunately Shadow awoke because of a loud noise.

-Ah shoot !

Shadow rushed to the kitchen. And there he saw Sonic on his all four trying to collect the piece of glass on the floor. The blue hero was showing his back to Shadow and he was having a perfect view of Sonic's ass. Immediately a vision hit Shadow...he taking gently sonic by the hips, entering him softly, and the sapphire panting, murmuring his name, then screaming it by all his force in pure bliss.

Shadow slapped his cheek and that made Sonic turned over.

- Oh sorry Shadow ! I wanted to put the compote I've made in a salad bowl but it slipped from my hands.

- It's okay...you're not hurt at least...

- No, No ^^ , he raised his hand and saw blood, ah yes all in all ^^.

- Don't move...I'm coming to get you.

And Shadow crossed the full of glass kitchen and took his partner in his arms walking toward his couch. There he started to lick the wounds caused by the glass. It's at that moment that the imagination of Sonic started to work. Shadow above him sucking his tongue, his neck, his belly, and at the place where nobody had never touch him.

- Errr Sh...Shadow ?

- Yes ?

- Why are you licking my hand ?

- Saliva has a great healing capacity, more than the pharmaceutical products ^^.

- Ah okay ^^."Would I like Shadow ? No it's impossible..."

- Sonic ?

- Uh ?

- How are you ?

- Better than yesterday ^^

- Good ^^ What would you like to have for lunch ?

- Mmmmm chili dog ?

A rare smile illuminated the face of Shadow.

- I guess right ^^ I will do them stay here.

- Alright ^////^

And Shadow left him alone. Sonic didn't believe it...Shadow ? Smile ? A true big warm smile ? And on the top of that it was for him ?

- "Wooaa ! A smile for me ?"

Sonic blushed more. He was so much disoriented.

- Sonic ! It's ready !

- I'm coming Shadow !

And he rushed to the kitchen to find a big plate full to the brim with chili dog. Saliva went up to Sonic mouth and that giving him an atrociously cute face. His big eyes of emeralds were widely opened, and his mouth slightly open, his hands joined...

- Awww Shadow ! It's too much !

He jumped on the plate of chili dog, licking his fingers slowly each time he had finish one to enjoy the savor of the dish, which according to him, was the best in the world.

- *He is really adorable...err...oh and damm...

And the black hedgehog started to contemplate the blue hero...until the other noticed it.

- Shadow can I do something for you ?

- "Yes let me kiss you." Err no ^^ No nothing Sonic ^^.

- Are you sure ? You don't seem well for a moment ? You have the eyes in vagueness...

- "Of course it's because you are gorgeous." No no ^^ I'm okay Sonic ^^ I swear ^^

- Alright if you say so ^^.

Sonic stood up with a grace that Shadow had not suspected and walk toward the sink. He looked like the perfect housewife.

In the imagination of Shadow :

- Sonikkun ! I'm home !

- Ah you fall well I've just finished the dinner ^^.

Sonic walked gently toward me catching me firmly by the tie and drawing me toward him to kiss him.

End of the dream ^^

Sonic was agitating his hand in front of Shadow.

- Wha...what ?

- You don't seem well for a moment...

- No no I assure you ! Everything is fine !

Shadow smiled a bit falsely and was about to go but Sonic pushed him on the couch and climbed on his chest. Shadow was really surprised and didn't know what to do.

- Shadow tell me what's wrong !

- Sonic I ! "Say it !" I love you !

Sonic was stunned.

- You...like me ?

- Yes...with all my heart...your body, your personality, your love of life, all of that is driving me crazy...but now if you...Mmmm ?

A pair of lips were sealed with Shadow's. Sonic put all the passion he could give, and, after a moment, he retired himself.

- Shadow I love you too...

He gently put his head on his lover torso, he was loving him by all his soul...

Shadow smile and tightened Sonic in a protective embrace. He softly

stroked his back and put his head on Sonic's to find again the tender lips he had just quit.

Please Review ^^

S'il vous plais commentez ^^


End file.
